A restaurant that is generally called a revolving self-service sushi restaurant is provided with a food conveying system including a conveyor line to encircle tables and seats. In this type of restaurant, a cook puts food such as sushi on e.g. a dish and then feeds the dish into the encircling conveyor line of the food conveying system to transport it to the tables and seats in order. A customer selects the dish on which the sushi or food of his/her choice is put from the dishes conveyed in order, taking it out from the conveyor line.
In this sushi restaurant, since the dish is conveyed with its top surface open to the air, the sushi on the conveyor line is easy to dry and may possibly be touched by mistake by other customers. Preventing sushi from drying and providing it sanitarily are being outstanding issues for solution. In order to solve the problems noted above, it is in general suggested that after sushi is put on the dish, the dish is covered by a cover member and then the covered dish is fed onto the conveyor line of the conveying system (See Patent Literature 1).